In lighting, glare is a visual sensation caused by excessive and uncontrolled brightness. It can be disabling or simply uncomfortable. For example, in theaters the aisles are required to have a minimum illumination 0.2 foot candle (fc) to meet safety codes in the event of an emergency. Without the proper illumination, individuals may not be able to find an exit.
Popular illumination devices in theaters are wall lights mounted to a vertical surface, such as a wall or seats on one or both sides of the aisle, to provide enough illumination for individuals to be able to see the landing, or steps, of the aisle.
Currently, the designs of wall lights use an LED light source as the direct lighting which results in a glare to the screen and individuals in the audience. When individuals observe a visual object or screen, if there is a high brightness light-emitting object field of view, it will affect the observed effect, and distract the individuals and make them uncomfortable. As LED light sources have a small size and high brightness characteristics, it is easy to produce glare.
In view of the above, what is needed is a fixture or an antiglare LED wall light apparatus which is designed to prevent glare and direct the illumination of light to a specific area. As discussed in detail below, the present disclosure provides a specifically arranged structure to prevent glare by shielding the light source with a plurality of baffles which in turn effectively achieves the effort of preventing glare. The design of the present disclosure is a simplified optical system that does not need additional optical lenses, is easy to manufacture, easy to assemble, and is cost effective.